Vicios
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: Tres viñetas de la Tabla de Adicciones Legales. Rose/Scorpius, Lily/Hugo, James/Dominique. Advertencia: Incesto.
1. Tabaco

**Disclaimer: **Quisiera ser JK Rowling, pero desgraciadamente no es así. Mal por mí, pero los personajes le pertenecen a ella u.u

Este fic se trata de tres viñetas de parejas de la tercera generación, siguiendo la tabla de Adicciones Legales.

* * *

"**Vicios"**

"_Los peores vicios son las malas actitudes,  
los otros son fácilmente razonables"_

_(Las Pastillas del Abuelo - ¿Qué vicios tengo?)_

_

* * *

_

**1. Tabaco (Rose.W/Scorpius.M)**

Exhala lentamente el humo de su boca, donde le ha quedado el amargo pero placentero sabor del tabaco. Contempla cómo éste se desvanece en el aire, perdiéndose en la negrura de la noche hasta que finalmente no quedan rastros de él.

Sigue sosteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos índice y mayor. Ejerce una suave presión con los labios sobre él, frunciendo el ceño, ensimismado. Le gusta estar la Torre de Astronomía, que en ese momento se encuentra totalmente vacía, y disfrutar de la soledad que le brinda el lugar.

Vuelve a inhalar. Siente cómo el humo llega a su organismo y envenena sus pulmones con su toxina, pero lo disfruta. Es su liberación. Cada partícula de humo que desaparece tiene la particularidad de conseguir que se relaje, como si sus problemas se fueran con ellas…

—¿Malfoy?

Scorpius no se inmuta. Ha escuchado el leve roce de sus pies deslizándose silenciosamente en el suelo. Está de espaldas a él, lo sabe, seguramente vistiendo ese ridículo camisón de los Chudley Cannons que sin embargo le queda adorable, agitándose con el viento junto con su cabello ondulado. Los ojos marrones de ella lo atisban sin disimulo; él apenas susurra un vago "hola".

—Esto no está bien.

No es la primera vez que Rose Weasley dice aquello. Lo ha dicho tantas veces que ya ni ella misma se lo cree, y Scorpius aún menos. Es siempre la misma historia, un círculo vicioso de nunca acabar. Nadie les ha prohibido nada; son sus apellidos los que lo hacen.

—Has dicho lo mismo antes. Siempre volverás. No sé porqué te tomas la molestia de mentir.

Rose no contesta; no encuentra qué decir. Es cierto. Todo comenzó con una cita fortuita, un primer beso apasionado que se convirtió en varios besos más, en promesas de amor que ambos hacen en susurros y que al otro día parecen ser totalmente irreales cuando tienen que fingir un odio inexistente. No sólo pueden culpar al pasado de sus familias, sino también a su cobardía al no querer confesar lo que sienten.

La pelirroja se para a su lado, la vista fija en el amplio jardín de Hogwarts que se extiende frente a ellos. Lo observa de reojo, recelosa.

—No me gusta que fumes. Es un vicio desagradable.

Él ríe sarcásticamente.

—Weasley, soy mayor de edad. Si quiero matarme lentamente a base de tabaco, es mi decisión.

—No me causa gracia.—le espeta ella cruzándose de brazos.

Pero flaquea cuando Scorpius le acomoda su pelo rebelde tras la oreja, como acostumbra, con gesto despreocupado.

—Ya hablaremos con los demás. No tenemos porqué ocultarlo, ¿verdad?

—Mi papá enloquecerá…—comienza Rose, dubitativa.

—Pues que se aguante.

Scorpius esboza una media sonrisa con malicia y finalmente tira la colilla del cigarrillo, cayendo en el jardín que está varios metros por debajo de ellos.

—Deberías dejar el cigarrillo.—susurra ella para desviarlo del tema.

Se miran. Él se da cuenta al acto de que no habla precisamente del cigarrillo.

—Esté mal o no, no quiero dejarlo. Nunca voy a dejarlo.—le asegura.

_No voy a dejarte, Rose._

Ella sonríe; Scorpius respira aliviado. En el fondo, teme que la muchacha se eche atrás.

—Me alegra saberlo.—admite. Sin pensarlo mucho, apoya una mano en su mejilla y se pone en puntillas para posar, como tantas otras veces, sus labios sobre los suyos. Y Scorpius termina de confirmar así que tiene un vicio mucho más fuerte y peligroso que el tabaco.

Rose lo sabe también. Aunque se quejó antes, ahora no tiene motivo para hacerlo, porque le gusta ser _su_ vicio.

Sigue besándolo.

Es un beso que sabe a nicotina. Y, extrañamente, le gusta.

* * *

"_No sé cuántas cosas se pueden encontrar en el ojo izquierdo de una persona  
Pero sé que en tus labios yo pude encontrar amor sin fin y me hizo enloquecer…"_

_(LPDA - Saber cuándo parar)_


	2. Alcohol

**Advertencia: **Incesto.

* * *

**2. Alcohol (Lily.P/Hugo.W)**

La quemazón en la garganta le indica que el alcohol ha comenzado a surgir efecto en su organismo. El vaso que anteriormente estaba casi rebalsando ahora está vacío del todo, todavía sostenida por su mano ya algo vacilante luego de ingerir la sexta cerveza.

—¿Cómo va, Hugo?—Oye la voz de James como si viniera desde muy lejos. Parpadea e intenta enfocar la vista en la borrosa figura de su primo, quien ha hablado con ese tono burlón tan característico de él, típico de quien conoce la fiesta y la noche como nadie.

—Perfecto. Nunca en mi vida estuve mejor.—grita él con una voz que ni de lejos se asemeja a la suya. Siente que hace un gran esfuerzo para hablar, como si le costara mover los labios para formular frases con coherencia. Es consciente de cada uno de sus gestos; el cuerpo parece pesarle una tonelada a pesar de que aún está sentado en la barra de ese bar cuyo nombre ni siquiera logra recordar.

Se pone de pie, mas no tarda en encontrarse tanteando la pared del local, porque en cuanto lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el alcohol le hace carecer de su sentido del equilibrio. Cuando alza la mirada se encuentra con cinco pares de ojos viéndolo con diversión. Ted Lupin, el mayor, parece un poco más preocupado, ya que se para y lo toma del brazo para no se tropiece, pues sigue bamboleándose.

—Déjalo ser feliz—dice Fred, cuya cabellera roja se destaca por la de encima del resto. Por su rostro acalorado es evidente que está en un estado similar al de él—. Hoy es nuestra noche, amigos. _Freddo_ piensa llevarse a una hermosa chica a su preciado rincón oscuro…

Los gemelos Scamander sonríen ante su comentario; Lorcan rueda los ojos, Lysander parece más escéptico. Hugo contempla al par de rubios y ríe escandalosamente a su vez.

—Ustedes—los señala con el dedo— son iguales.—Y, como si hubiera contado un buen chiste, ríe a carcajada limpia.

—Mira—dice Lysander con su habitual picardía—, que estés borracho no quiere decir que me insultes. No soy como este idiota.—Lorcan al escucharlo le golpea en el brazo, molesto.

Hugo mantiene apoyada la espalda contra la pared y se zafa del agarre de Ted argumentando que está sobrio y no necesita ayuda. Éste se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la barra con los demás, entre risas y bromas que no son más que comentarios sin sentido que la embriaguez hace que resulten tremendamente divertidos.

Suspira. Se siente de buen humor, alegre sin razón alguna. No es capaz de formular una frase coherente y su mente apenas puede hilar las ideas.

No sabe porqué, pero de pronto siente un enorme deseo de ver a Lily Luna.

Cierra los ojos. Todo le da vueltas, y el hacerlo no ayuda. Rememora a la menor de las Potter y siente el familiar cosquilleo que le estremece todo el cuerpo; una sensación que lo acomete desde hace tanto tiempo que está acostumbrado a ella. Es esa sensación que lo embarga cada vez abraza a su prima; cuando están juntos y no puede evitar poner cualquier excusa para tocarla, rozar su mejilla con la mano, jugar con su pelo, besarla en la mejilla, o más exactamente en la esquina del labio, provocándola. Le gusta percibir que su toque también produce algo en ella cuando ve ese sonrojo que aparece en ese rostro que se muere por acariciar hasta la extenuación.

Tambaleante, se acerca a Lorcan, que parece el más sobrio del grupo, y le da insistentes golpecitos en el hombro.

—Quiero ver a Lily.—susurra. El rubio parece no comprender su balbuceo, así que se lo repite un par de veces hasta que finalmente capta sus palabras. Le frunce el ceño.

—Son las tres de la noche.

—No me importa. Tengo algo que decirle.

Ve tanta determinación Weasley en él que accede a ayudarlo a Aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, aunque luego de decirle repetidas veces que está cometiendo una locura. Pero no puede hacer nada contra eso; si no recibía ayuda de él, sería de otro.

Aún abombado por el alcohol, Hugo se las ingenia para deslizarse dentro de la casa como un ágil ladrón, subiendo las escaleras que lo conducen al primer paso en silencio y zigzagueando un poco. Llega hasta la puerta del cuarto de la pelirroja y toca, lo suficiente bajo para que los demás en la casa no escuchen.

Pasan unos largos minutos hasta que es atendido por la muchacha, que está despeinada y tiene una camisola que le queda exageradamente larga con el dibujo de Mickey Mouse. Se ve tan infantil que él sonríe.

Lily abre los ojos con no poca sorpresa. Va a preguntarle, casi ofendida, cómo pudo colarse así en su casa y a tan altas horas de la noche, pero Hugo sólo susurra "Lily" melosamente y entra a su cuarto sin pedir permiso. Ella intenta detenerlo, lo cual no funciona, puesto que el chico era mucho más grande y alto y no podía controlarlo.

—¡Shh!—chista para que no lo oigan. Arruga la nariz cuando se da cuenta de su evidente ebriedad— Hugo, ¿estás borracho?  
—Como una cuba—Él ignora su evidente enojo y toma su rostro entre sus grandes manos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Su sonrisa se ha desvanecido; ahora siente la urgente necesidad de confesarse—. Te quiero, Lils.

Lily resopla y lo empuja levemente hacia atrás para que se siente en su cama. Todavía molesta, hace amago de irse, con la intención de prepararle un café en la cocina. Es detenida cuando Hugo la sujeta del brazo.

—Escucha—insiste—. Es en serio. Te amo. Quiero casarme contigo y que tengamos cuatro hijos.

Ella suelta una risita tonta, sonrojándose sin poder evitarlo. Sabe que está borracho y no debe hacerle caso.

—Hugo, déjalo.

El chico se recuesta en la cama y le hace señas para que se acerque. Lily lo hace de mala gana, y se encuentra siendo halada hacia él, por lo que se acuesta a su lado, dubitativa.

Se queda dormido enseguida.

Lily sonríe, todavía con rubor en las mejillas, mientras siente el brazo de Hugo rodeándole la cintura.

También lo ama. Y quiere gritarlo al mundo, pero le da miedo. Tiene miedo porque aún son jóvenes, porque pueden equivocarse, hacerse sufrir sin intención, lastimarse al verse en esa maldita situación de la que no pueden salir porque sí, son primos y se aman. Probablemente será visto como un pecado para sus padres, sus amigos, para todos.

Aferra la mano de Hugo e intenta conciliar el sueño. Seguramente al otro día no recuerde nada de lo acontecido, y lo sabe cuando lo oye despertarse, su respiración agitada todavía en su cuello.

—¿Lily? ¿Qué hago aquí?

No le cuenta de su confesión porque lo encuentra innecesario; quizás luego podrán hablarlo.

Aunque interiormente no puede dejar de desear que Hugo pronto vuelva a tener el valor de decírselo y sin necesidad de alcohol.

* * *

"_Y me resulta imposible sacarla de mi cabeza  
Un camino de ida y vuelta que termina en la cerveza  
En la cerveza…"_

_(LPDA - Resulta imposible)_


	3. Sexo

**Advertencia: **Incesto (sí, otra vez xD). Contenido lime (suave (?)).

* * *

**3. Sexo (James.P/Dominique.W)**

Ambos emiten un hondo suspiro cuando sus bocas se encuentran en un beso furioso, ella atrapando los labios de él con los dientes con esa pasión y agresividad que la definen y que James disfruta incluso más de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

En respuesta, la toma por la nuca al tiempo que enreda su cabello rojo entre los dedos, atrayéndola aún más contra sí para continuar ese beso apenas interrumpido por los susurros que Dominique Weasley pronuncia con un perfecto francés y cuyo significado él desconoce, pero no le importa porque le suena tremendamente sensual.

Están en el cuarto del apartamento de James, enredados entre las sábanas de su cama, sus pieles ardiendo al rozarse y sus caricias tornándose cada vez más urgentes. Es entonces cuando se repite la misma escena que ha ocurrido tantas otras veces antes en ese lugar: los dos amándose casi con desesperación, como si no hubiera un mañana; los dos cuerpos fundiéndose en uno y cubriéndose lentamente de sudor con el transcurrir de los minutos; sus labios presionándose, sus lenguas explorándose, sus manos tocándose hasta aquellas zonas que ni sabían que existían hasta que la descubrían con un casual roce de sus dedos.

Más suspiros, jadeos, gemidos apenas contenidos. Más besos, caricias. Un deseo que James ve reflejado en los ojos azules de ella y está dispuesto a saciar, porque el que siente él es tan intenso como el suyo.

—Nique…—musita contra sus labios. Quiere expresarle todo lo que siente, esa estúpida alegría que lo embarga cuando la ve. Sabe que están llevando una relación inmadura en la que ninguno todavía sienta cabeza, porque siendo tan jóvenes sólo quieren divertirse e ir de fiesta en fiesta sin pensar en el mañana.

Pero, en el fondo, James quiere algo más que eso. Además, Dominique no es muy expresiva; es de hechos y no tanto palabras, y las exageradas demostraciones de afecto la incomodaban. Mas a él todo eso deja de importarle cuando intenta decir:

—Nique, te…

—No lo digas.—le interrumpe suavemente. Tiene los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas tiñéndose de ese rubor característico que lo enloquece, y tiene la boca entreabierta mientras respira agitadamente.

James sonríe, sin comprender su inexplicable miedo a confesar sus sentimientos e involucrarse demasiado con alguien, ya que es demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Él mismo se da cuenta de lo irónico de la situación. Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para reprimir ese amor que nació por su prima hasta darse por vencido y finalmente asumirlo, lo cual ella no ha hecho aún.

No obstante, tiene la certeza de que si no fuera igualmente correspondido, Dominique hace tiempo se habría marchado de su vida, al menos en _ese_ sentido. Sin embargo, siempre acaban juntos, como dos imanes que ejercen una atracción casi imposible el uno hacia el otro y se resisten a ser separados.

James lo sabe, Dominique lo sabe; ambos lo saben, pero él lo admite y ella no.

Más de una vez estuvo dispuesto a acabar con ese endemoniado orgullo Delacour que hay en la joven sin conseguirlo, y eso lo frustraba sobremanera.

Le da un último beso voraz y se deja caer a su lado en la cama, llevándose una mano a la frente con una ahora evidente indignación.

—Eres tan testaruda.—masculla.

En realidad no le importaba que fuera condenadamente orgullosa, celosa y a veces hasta infantil. Eran defectos que sabía cómo sobrellevar, aunque en ocasiones como ésta desearía que fuera capaz de dar el brazo a torcer de vez en cuando.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Dominique arquea una ceja, sonriendo juguetonamente.

—Porque parece que no sientes lo mismo que yo.—le espeta. Casi puede palpar el rechazo cuando intenta decirle que la ama y eso le fastidia.

—James, sabes que no soy muy expresiva…

—Sí, lo sé. Y me jode.—la corta bruscamente.

Dominique sabe que se viene una discusión y no está de humor para soportarla.

—_Excusez-moi. Il est difficile pour moi d'exprimer mes sentiments, mais la vérité est que je t'aime tellement._—dice rápidamente. James sólo alcanzar a comprender el "lo siento" del principio y, aunque no le basta, aplaca un poco su ánimo. La mira fijamente con sus ojos marrones y le acaricia la mejilla con el dedo pulgar, con aire pensativo.

—Te amo, Nique.—dice. Ella sólo sonríe.

Da media vuelta, dándole la espalda, ligeramente herido al no recibir respuesta.

Dominique rueda los ojos y luego de un rato, sin dejar de sonreír, se inclina hacia él para susurrarle en el oído:

—Lo siento. Es difícil para mí expresar mis sentimientos, pero la verdad es que te amo mucho. Eso fue lo que dije en francés.

Silencio. Ladea la cabeza y ve, sorprendida, que James ya se durmió. De la sorpresa pasó al enojo y, así, lo zarandeó repetidas veces para despertarlo.

—¿Qué?—musita James, parpadeando.

—Acabo de hacerte una confesión. Cagaste el momento, Potter. ¿Qué ser humano es capaz de conciliar el sueño en tan poco tiempo?

—Yo—bromea él—. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

—Nada.

—Dominique…—le reprende.

La pelirroja bufa.

—Dije que te amo, idiota.

Él ríe. No se esperaba una declaración más romántica que esa, porque así era Nique.

No hace falta decir más nada. La abraza y luego deja que apoye la cabeza en su pecho al tiempo que le acaricia el cabello, pensando que la idea que tiene de lo que es la perfección es justamente vivir un momento como ése.

* * *

"… _Si me pudieran dar a elegir cómo y donde yo quisiera morir, contestaría:  
Acostado, feliz de estar a tu lado, víctima de un sexo exagerado  
Sonriendo, mirando el techo, con tu cabeza en mi pecho"_

_(LPDA - Princesa)_


End file.
